


Would you mind staying?

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: Phil is Phil. Dan is basically the phandom me





	Would you mind staying?

The hook behind his door is mocking him. Either mocking or glaring, Phil isn’t entirely sure. He goes for the second option after some contemplative empathy that leaves him frowning. He feels suddenly anxious and stands up.

There are at least five things hanging from the sole hook. Five heavy pieces of clothing that vary from quite a thick dark coat with a hoodie, a black jacket and more coats all hoarding from the piece of metal that, if sentient, should be yelling with pain by now. Under all of them Phil is beginning to fear a thinner coat might be suffocating completely hidden.

He considers taking the weight from the hook and push them in his closet but two complications halt him from even starting the process. One; a quick glance to his closet, wide open and full to the point of absurdity. A single hanger more and the bar will snap and sink like the Titanic. Two; at least half of it wasn’t his.

Dan’s closet being on the same peril as his own even when many of his clothes are just there. Pushing their way inside Phil’s closet, sometimes contrasting in color, other times fading together easily. A metaphor Phil is not going to let his mind touch, right there.

The hook is still glaring at him and if it were able of feeling or speaking Phil would defend himself y saying he had given up a lot of things for charity a few days ago, and the freaking storage dilemma and maybe even blame the weather for compelling the acquisition of so many layers to cover up from an imminent freeze up.

But the hook is not sentient, or smart, nor feels. Phil does. And he is feeling locked up, anxious from the walls that have been closing up around them more and more lately. Rooms that had been empty when they first agreed on making it a home and that now are too full, too crowded. He thinks it’s absurd that millions of subscribers seem to be living with them when the flat is a house of only two.

When the urge of apologizing to the metal object makes an appearance Phil leaves his room. Walks confidently to the office where, next to a pile of boxes containing papers, merchandise, gifts, maybe mousses if he is being honest too, is Dan.

“Let’s move.”

Dan doesn’t hear him at first but turns to look at him, pushing his headphones to his neck. Eyebrows lifting instead of asking, but then again that is his way of asking.

“Let’s move.” He says again, leaning on the door frame because the sofa is still full of Christmas lightings that neither have packed back after the holidays. The Demogorgon would find it hard to step in any way. “I will call the landlord tomorrow and we can start looking. Martyn can help or I can call Joan again maybe she remembers us.”

Dan nods along it his kind of rant. Sits back and contemplates the pile of stuff next to him for a few seconds. “I will say I am a book writer this time when she asks what my profession is.”

Phil smiles. Not taken back in time entirely because life isn’t a movie and memories can be hear back on while still looking at the present. “I will lie. Reckon I can pass for a photographer of the National Geographic?”

“One that takes pictures of animals in caves? For sure.”

“Credible enough.” He is ready to leave then. Maybe the phone call can be done by Dan tomorrow instead. He isn’t keen on telling the landlord they are ready to leave when Dan’s voice stops him.

“The fridgeezoo.”

“What about it?”

“Are we keeping it?”

Countless facilities could come from living on his own. His closet downstairs could be half empty as it is. The hook less weighted with just his coats. More color. More space and sense for other layers, new ones. There is money now. Confidence, stability from a job that is more than a hobby now. But there is one Dan. Same, different Dan. His Dan. 

_ Are you keeping me? _

Phil rolls his eyes.

“We are not keeping the butt chair.”

_ Duh. _

Dan’s smile is present, headphones back in place, Phil halfway downstairs. And a new place could finally be theirs in a few months already making it easier to breath . For two instead of millions this time.  “It’s iconic Phil! Can’t get rid of it!”

“Fine, but we get more houseplants.”  


“Kay.”


End file.
